


Of Jasmine and Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Team Chulu, chulu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given by the lovely crimsongravedigger.tumblr </p><p>Poor Sulu is so utterly in love with our favourite navigator but what to do about it? Plants, he might like plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Jasmine and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Of Jasmine and Chocolate 心意相通](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168448) by [asadeseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki)



"Hello Hikaru." Chekov chimed pleasantly as he went to greet him in the corridor.

Sulu halted mid-stride, breaking into a grin as the young ensign approached. The youthful face smiled back, eyebrows raising. He’d been on his way to the canteen when he saw Chekov walking towards him.

"Hey there Pavel, off shift?" Sulu asked, crossing his arms.

Chekov nodded, running a hand through his curls. Sulu noted, with regret, the way he chewed his lip. He fought to not bite his own, digging his nails into his shirt when a colossal yawn escaped Chekov.

"Daaaaaa-" he dragged the Russian word out tiredly. "Riley just took over."

Sulu chuckled, trying not to reach out to the navigator, just to entwine his fingers in his hair or something.

"You’re tired." he pointed out with a note of amusement.

"I am." Chekov confirmed wistfully. "Awfully so. I hawen’t been able to sleep much lately."

Sulu thought for a few moments, purposely not looking at the way Chekov idly toyed with the hem of his trousers.

"I can help you with that." he chirped without thinking. "You know I like botany-"

"And fencing." Chekov quipped, focusing his attention on Sulu’s increasingly bashful composure.

"And fencing," he laughed. "I have something that can help you."

"You do?" Chekov beamed. The smile caught Sulu off guard and he began to urge Chekov on, placing a hand on the small of his back.

To both his pleasure and dismay, Chekov didn’t seem bothered but was happily led along. The familiar door whooshed open into his quarters when his mind jerked.

_I’ve got Chekov in my room._

He swallowed, feeling nerves tickle his stomach.

"Wait there." he assured and scuttled into his bedroom. His eyes darted, locating a particular plant pot and carefully picking it up.

He admired it for a few seconds, tenderly rubbing one of the soft, white petals between his finger and thumb. It was a young jasmine plant in its first bloom. A gorgeous specimen, Sulu thought and one of his favourites.

Sighing, he left his room only to find Chekov had moved.

"Zese are beautiful plants Hikaru, you put lots of love into zem."

Hikaru admired the sight, Chekov with his eyes closed and nose twitching like a rabbit as he sniffed lightly at his cherished lily. When compared to the light pink of the plant, his pale skin was gorgeous. He looked the very definition of peaceful.

Sulu cleared his throat, words initially failing him.

"Thank you, I do love them a lot."

Chekov hummed in agreement, opening his eyes and turning his shoulders to gaze at Sulu.

"What plant is zat?" he asked, eyeing the one his hands.

"Hm? Oh yeah, this," he walked over to him, holding it out. "This is yours."

He pushed it gently into his hands and he took it with bemusement. He raised an eyebrow for Sulu to elaborate.

"It’s jasmine, it helps you sleep better, supposedly. It works for me anyway."

"Really?" he looked at it and smiled gratefully. "You’re giving it to me?"

"I am." Sulu patted his shoulder, lingering his fingers for a moment longer.

"Z-thank you, Sulu. I will look after it, promise."

He raised the plant to his face and Sulu watched as he smelled the white flowers. His lovely blue eyes closed as he took in the scent and then opened slowly, meeting Sulu’s.

There was an odd silence as they stared at each other. Sulu’s curled his fingers into fists by his sides as if it would help resist the blush rising in his cheeks.

Chekov chuckled softly, chasing away the silence. “I suppose I better try zis out?”

"Yeah." Sulu agreed. Of course, he wanted him to stay but he also wanted him to get some sleep. "Yeah, you go, get some rest."

Chekov furrowed his brow as if in deep concentration and then stepped closer somewhat cautiously. He kissed Sulu on the cheek chastely and swiftly, so much so that Sulu wasn’t sure if it happened. He froze in bewilderment, blood heating his face.

"Thank you." Chekov whispered.

He couldn’t speak just yet but before he could, Chekov brushed their shoulders and passed him.

"You can always come back tomorrow?" Sulu regained his voice and turned around.

Chekov stood at the door, mouth open in a little ‘o’ shape.

"I’d love to." he answered with such an easy smile.

Then he was gone, leaving the helmsman with one less plant and one more confirmation, that he had utterly fallen for his friend.

 

——

 

Chekov did come back, almost every day in fact. Some days they went to his quarters. Both were pleased that Chekov had in fact been getting better sleep thanks to the Jasmine. They just talked and played chess. Sulu never did beat him but the kid was a genius and he always accepted defeat with a laugh.

"I should teach you how to fence." he mused one day.

"Mm, ve shall see. Is zat before or after you teach me how to look after petunias?"

"At the same time."

Chekov laughed like he was having little hiccups, something that made Sulu beam with joy.

"Vell, en garde Mister Sulu." he chided and playfully slapped his arm.

They were sitting on Sulu’s bed, the left overs of their recent snack time strewn around them. Sulu found out that chocolate was a favourite as Chekov had all but devoured his supply. He swiped the last piece and held it to his lips.

"Look, I found another piece of chocolate." he teased.

Chekov sat a little straighter, alerted. Sulu grinned mischievously, licking the sweet and holding it with his teeth. Chekov looked ready to pine when he abruptly popped it in his mouth and ate it.

Clearly devastated, Chekov pouted as Sulu laughed. “Is zer anymore?” he asked hopefully.

Sulu shook his head, still smiling. Chekov fell back on the bed and did something Sulu only ever dreamed of.

He groaned. Long and loudly.

Despite the context, Sulu couldn’t help but feel a sudden warmth course through his blood. He cleared his throat, trying to suppress the onslaught of images in his mind.

"I um-" he restarted.

"You vhat?" Chekov sat up, leaning on his elbows.

"I forgot."

"You forgot?" Chekov spoke suspiciously. He tilted his head and chewed his lip as he did so often when thinking. It drove Sulu mad, the way he did that.

He leaned forward, feeling brave. “Well,”

_Screw it._

He slowly climbed over Chekov whose eyes widened a little but held no dispute, just curiosity. He didn’t move forward nor further away, just held Sulu’s gaze.

"You drive me insane." Sulu admitted, cupping his cheek. Again, no backing away which seemed to urge him on.

"I can’t stop thinking about you and I…" he was cut off with Chekov raising his hand and lightly tracing his fingertips over his face. His eyes were coaxed close, leaving him utterly helpless.

He then felt something wonderfully delicate grace his lips and he kissed back after a few slow seconds. Chekov was kissing him. Kissing him.

"You talk too much Hiakru." he breathed, taking a few moments before going again.

When their lips met for a second time, Sulu moved his hand through Chekov’s curls and laid him down, the other hand on his waist. Chekov shuffled slightly, getting comfortable as Sulu pressed him down into the covers.

Oh Sulu had been wanting this badly. He felt something bloom in his core, like a flower that was bound had finally been allowed to spread its colours. He wasn’t going to push it though and he stopped.

"Chekov," he sighed, rubbing their noses together.

"Mm?" Chekov looked up at him, his face looked so soft and beautiful.

"Thank you."

"For vhat?"

"I don’t know," Sulu shrugged, embarrassment slowing his words. "Feeling the same way I guess."

Chekov smiled. “Vhat do you zink kept me up at night?”

 

———

 

Their latest kiss was _very_ different.

"Mm, God Hikaru." Chekov sighed.

Sulu brushed his lips against the smooth pale skin of his neck and marked it with his teeth. Chekov gasped, his bare chest rising into his. He tugged at his dark hair, then stroked it as Sulu craned up to kiss him.

"You taste sweet." Sulu mouthed into him.

His tongue grazed Chekov’s lower lip, asking for entrance. All feather-light gentleness was gone, this was passionate and desperate. Their warm tongues teased each other, occasionally retreating for the two to breath. Sulu worked his hands across Chekov’s shoulders, he knew he loved the slow massages.

Sulu had flipped all of a sudden, as he chuckled a weight eased onto his lower stomach area. He caught Chekov grinning, little minx. He was straddled.

"Do you always have to do that?" he asked, admiring his ruffled hair.

Chekov delicately planted a finger across his chest and swirled little patterns. “I was zinking,” he pursed his reddened lips. “We could go a little more zis time…?”

He trailed his fingers down further, splaying them over his stomach but Sulu frowned.

"You know we can’t."

Chekov was after all, seventeen. He whined, bending down and pressing his forehead against his chest. Sulu entwined his fingers in his hair and played with the thick locks.

"I know, I want to as well." he stroked his cheek, making him look up and shuffle closer.

Chekov didn’t smile, and grumbled something in his native language.

"I  _really_  want to.” Sulu continued, pecking his forehead. “We can wait, right?”

"Da." Chekov replied without hesitation and giggled. "You better be worth it."

"I can assure you I am."

"Ë Moë."

 

———

 

Sulu was awakened to a soft shuffling noise next him. His warmth stirred.

"Pavel?"

"Hikaru." Came the reply.

"Oh," he propped himself up on his elbows. "You’re awake-"

He stood corrected as Chekov was asleep but his body was very much awake. His fingers dug into the bed sheets, clinging. His forehead gleamed in a thin layer of sweat and features contorted in what could only be described as pleasure.

Hikaru’s blood was set aflame. He couldn’t wake him up, he’d be so embarrassed but then again he couldn’t stay. There was no way he could.

He had to go or so help him.

He carefully slid out the bed they shared and creeped into the bathroom, trying to ignore the quickening pants.

A shower seemed in order.

 

——

 

"Guess whose birthday it is soon?" Chekov rejoiced a few weeks later.

"Really?" Sulu grinned. "You’ll be eighteen?"

"No, I vill be fiffty-sewen. Of course!"

Sulu placed their beloved petunias on the desk with care and brought him into a hug. “When?”

"A month, zat way you vill have plenty of time to… prepare hm?"

Sulu hummed in agreement. A month, didn’t seem so bad.

Oh but Chekov made it difficult. Sulu would have his arse slapped, Chekov would conveniently forget his underwear and tell him about it, he’d join him in the shower and so much more. His birthday couldn’t come sooner.

 

——-

 

Sulu approached the door, gift in hand. He glanced at them, handmade chocolates that were a pain to get a hold off but anything for that look of childish happiness at a simple box of sweets. He breathed and knocked on the door.

There was no answer, just a whoosh of the sliding door and in he was dragged. The chocolates nearly tumbled out of his hand.

"Whoa there don’t you want to take this slow-!"

He was then being kissed, chocolates forgotten as they slid out of his hand and thumped to the floor. The noise made Chekov break away.

"Oh?" he inquired, looking down. "For me?"

"Yes." Sulu responded, a little dazed.

"Zank you Hikaru!" Chekov exclaimed.

The excitement became contagious, he swiped up the gift and handed them to the Russian.

"Happy fifty-seventh birthday, Pavel." he winked.

Chekov grinned from ear to ear, eyes gleaming. He placed the chocolate on the desk and kissed Sulu tenderly.

"I have somezing for you too." he purred.

"Please tell me you’re not wearing underwear."

He certainly didn’t wait for a response to find out and no amount of jasmine made them sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ As ever, feedback is wery velcome and I do love a comment~ You readers brighten my day you do~


End file.
